Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a level converter for converting two input potentials into two output potentials. It should be possible to produce the circuit by using integrated circuit technology.
In a conventional level converter circuit, the level is converted by using reference diodes. A disadvantage of that circuit, which uses the diodes to produce a reference voltage, is the constant current consumption. The reference voltage is strongly dependent on temperature and technology. Conventionally, transistors are used which operate as diodes. That means that the reference voltage is dependent on the threshold voltage of the transistors, and therefore on the technology.